Burden of The Mighty
by Bacara Best Clone Commander
Summary: A fun loving half-monster princess will meet new friends and travel to distant worlds but she also will have to deal with new enemies and also the burden of her royal duties that she will half to take seriously sooner than she thinks and realizes all actions have consequences. (MonStar AU) (Co aothur IcySnowSage)
1. Chapter 1

In another dimension similar but different to our own in a forest full of pine trees a quite strange group of friends were conversing. They talked amongst each other as the chariot was drawn by horse like creatures with skin dark as the night sky, manes colored silver, shining white eyes and the most unusual feature was the two horns like those of a unicorn arching up out of the creatures' foreheads. The group of friends were just riding home after a wild party with their other friends and laughing at all the fun and enjoyment they had. One girl had aquamarine hair that was covering her whole body from the top of her skull down to her feet her name was Kelly, one was just the aquamarine head of a unicorn with pupils in the shape of golden stars with no body named aptly Princess Pony Head and the last member who is oddly the strangest but also the most human like was a half monster girl her name is Star Butterfly and she is the crowned princess of the kingdom of Mewni and has long silver-blue hair, greyish blue skin, crimson red hearts on each cheek and a long reptilian tail along with a burgundy red hair band that has devil like horns coming out of it.

Pony Head floated in the middle of them pure glee being shown from her expression as she was laughing along with her friends, "My that was so freaking fun am I right guys, mkay?!."

"Yeah it sure was." Star said hugging pony head tightly as her tail was wagging in excitement kind of like a dog. Since tomorrow will be an extremely special day for her. Star could barely conceal her excitement.

"Well with way things are happening tomorrow Star it can only go up from here." Kelly added in while relaxing by leaning onto the side of the chariot, "Since not only is tomorrow your birthday, you also get the royal wand of Mewni Star!."

Star let's go of pony head and squeals in excitement and agreement as she imagines all the cool spells and awesome magic she could do with the wand. First her mom and dad had to give it to her first. All these thoughts ran through her head making her tail shake even more.

"That's cool and all Star. Now if you ladies excuse me I need to cut open a portal, so we can get each back to our own homes. Especially you, you lucky girl." Pony head said after coughing up her dimensional scissors as she flew ahead and cut open a right in front of them. Then returned to the chariot as it, the bicorns, and the people riding along went right into the portal. "OK now as I was saying….-" the chariot immediately came to a halt as it crashed into something making all the occupants fly onto the floor. Star and Kelly rubbed their heads in pain as they noticed the scratches and scrapes on them. Pony head looked around to but could not rub her head due to the lack of hands. Star noticed a few nicks and scratches that were rapidly healing and closing. Kelly had quite a few loose ends and her hair was all messy.

Kelly then looked at Pony Head and crossed her arms that popped out of her hair and glared. "Pony Head...what did you do?!" Kelly asked tentatively the annoyance on her friend face and in irritation.

Pony head turned to her giving her a small glare of her own in return, "Hey hey why you think this is my fault Green?!"

"Well you were the one who opened that portal right? Did you even check where are destination was first?".

Star then stands in between them trying to stop a fight that was about to happen." Guys guys no need to fight we are A OKAY right? This just a small setback. We're cool, aren't we?" She asked them joyfully as both Pony Head and Kelly just rolled their eyes and said fine but were still touched at Star's caring for them both." OK so that's done and settled. Why don't we see where we are first? That way we can know if we're not in my home realm and have to open another portal." As she suggested that she along with her friends got and cleaned themselves off. As they looked around they realized they crashed into someone's place and the chariot left a huge hole in one of the walls with stone and mortar all over the ground.

"Where are we exactly then?" As Kelly asked that she began to look around the place along with everyone else, because of the crash everything was either destroyed and made unusable. Tools were on the ground either in pieces or bent in unusual angles, jars and barrels that held some kind of liquid were shattered spilling their contents all over the floor. All this destruction also came along with some machine metal like creations that if they were in their original conditions would have been interesting. Kelly noticed quite some fine swords and what looked like some basic armor like a chest plate or chain mail.

"Oh boy whoever made this stuff will be so mad and irate when he finds out what we did to his place." Star said looking a little nervous as she picks up something...and it disintegrated into ashes on the wind. She also noticed all the "armaments" now littering on the ground. Star's eyes continued to widen in fear how much time and effort she and her friends destroyed on accident.

Pony Head just flew by her to try to make her friend feel better." Oh, don't worry too much girl, we can just leave through a quick portal. That way whoever owns this place will never know we were here." Pony head said placatingly as she leaned her head on something...which karma answered her opinion by having what she leaned on give in and lower and made an odd noise. This caused all three girl's eyes to go wide as a part of the wall opened up and out shot a large purple ball filled with an unknown liquid and was heading straight towards as speeds seen only on horses at full gallop.

"Everyone! Scatter." Star tried to warn the others. They alas did not react in time and the ball popped and splattered the unknown liquid on everyone. Pony head was stuck to the wall, Kelly got stuck to the floor, and Star got stuck to what was left of the chariot. It appeared that the ball was some kind of security system. The liquid, if it can be called that, seemed to be super sticky as all the girls tried to move but could not move far without the substance pulling them back.

"What is this stuff even made of. I mean come on it got in my hair?" Pony head asked as she tried to pull herself off the wall only to be pulled pack again and smack into it

"Not sure and speak for yourself much Pony Head. It will take hours for me to get this stuff out." Kelly said in misery knowing how long it would take to clean herself up later. She was stuck in place since some was on her legs and a lot of her hair making it glue her to the floor.

As for Star she was stuck fast to the chariot but the "liquid" only seemed to get her hands and feet. it was not on her much as the others but the way it was only her prevented her from moving. " OK let's not panic I'm sure this stuff will wear off eventually right." Star said with a smile trying to see the positive silver lining. Which immediately crashed and burned as then they heard the sound of a door slam open, smashing into the wall and leaving an indent, and all the girls looks to see who entered.

Pony Head gulps nervously at she sees, "Oh my. That definitely is not good." The person the girls were looking gave off an opposing presence, a full mask covering his head to the world. His eyes seemed to glow blue from the slits on what looked to be either a large apron or armor were metal pauldrons and knee guards. His hands were covered in thick gloves that Star hesitates to think what they could be used for. Even though he looked smaller then star a little did not take away from the fearful image., He wore thick black boots with metal plates near the end, he also held a wrench and from the tightening around it showed an immense anger. He looks around the crash zone and saw the place was a mess. He looks at all of them and sent chills down each girls' spine even though they could not tell what emotions he was having right now till he spoke in a deep terror inducing voice.

"What have you done to my shop you little DELINQUENTS!" His voice made them want to jump back and made them feel as if the room shook. They couldn't because of the unknown material holding them tight. His voice sounded to them dark, deep and to them scary as heck as they began to shake to the bone, what seemed to be anyways a, "Blacksmith" raged in front of them.

"Ah-ah..we're ah.i-i-it w-wa-s-s a..m-m-mistake… a.a.a- accident. Honest I swear!" Pony head stuttered shaking as much as she could watched the stranger walk to an invention of his on the ground that seemed to be broken beyond repair and on the floor as he picks it up gently. Catching the girls off guard as he starts to shake in rage.

"Accident! YOU DESTROYED MY WORKSHOP AND ALMOST EVERYTHING I MADE IN HERE! SHOULD PROBABLY CALL THE GUARDS ON YOU MISCREANTS! " he spoke a little angrier then before scaring the trapped three even more.

Star decided to try talking to him to see what she can do to pacify him, "L-Look we apologize for destroying everything you worked on but we really really really really did not mean to we just wanted to get back to our home in Mewni." Star tried explaining

"what?" the stranger said a little calmer as he looks at her closely.

"Yeah look we will just leave. Please just let us out of this "stuff" so we can go to the right dimension since I need to get there fast since it will be my birthday tomorrow. I'll also be getting my family wand tomorrow as a present." She said as she grows excited now almost completely forgetting the situation she is in and what she caused.

"Birthday? Wand?" he said as he was now no longer angry with them as realized just who these people are.

"Yeah so like come on it's my Best Friend B day so let us go! Get your magic stuff off us!" Pony head demanded as the figure turned to her instantly making her shut up by his gaze even if no malice came off it.

"Magic!? I do not work with magic! How insulting to my craft using magic as shortcut! Why I never!" when he said that aloud everyone thought he was angered again by Pony Head's words till he lifts up his helmet up to speak more clearly. " I am more of a craftsman, blacksmith and a chemist. I prefer working with my own hands grit, and other chemicals to help with the crafting or forging process, since honestly I don't think I would be good with magic to much of a chance for chaos…" his voice now came off as a little shy and nervous as he talked with a kind of nervous smile his without the helmet affecting his voice he now sounded less dark but more cordial. All the girls saw he was younger then then by 2 or 3 years." Also for your information that stuff that's holding you down is something I invented on accident while studying different glues or mortar to help keep buildings and armor together. I like to call it simply purple glue intruder repellant. I made it in case of intruders or situations like exactly you three caused."

"Ah...OK then definitely a weird boy are you not." Pony Head said surprised in her usual insulting tone that their captor was a kind of nervous type boy that she usually would not give the time of day for.

"Pony Head!" Kelly snapped at her." Be nice we are still technically trespassing, and we damaged his workplace" She then looks at Him." So, ah what's your name? Mine is Kelly. Also, is there any chance you can get us out of this stuff its really starting to pull on my hair and I do not want it to be ripped out?" She asked him politely as possible realizing how bad their situation is regardless of who the house belonged to.

The thirteen-year-old stranger heard her as he looks at her also realizing that even if they broke in and destroyed his place does not mean he can forget his manners, " Oh ah sorry how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself properly did I not." he says nervously as he does a polite and gentlemanly bow. All the spectators could see he was kind of nervous. They did not know he had trouble around new people at times." Names Hector, Hector Goring. And if you can patiently wait but a few moments I will free you. Just give me second it to get the counter compound." He then goes to a drawer and grabbed a green glowing substance inside a crystalline container and walks to each of them and carefully pours it on only the areas where the Purple Glue was as it started to melt off them. Careful not to touch the green and purple mixture all the girls got up and checked themselves over.

"Thank you so very much, the name is Star, Star Butterfly. " Star said as she offers Hector a hand shake that returns cautiously, " It's nice to meet you Hector Goring." Hector smiled as he then accepted it.

"Nice to meet you. I mean officially meet you Star Butterfly and it's an honor to meet you in person princess." Hector says politely realizing his assumption of her being the princess was correct.

"Cool so." She looks around the destroyed place really noticing all the damage she did and winces, " Again, I'm really sorry about all the mess that me and my friends caused. I will try to make it up to you somehow." Star said looking around the place in guilt with a sense of guilt, and a dark whisper, "Why do I always end up destroying something almost every time?".

"Oh yes you definitely will and we will definitely be having a talk when we get home Star." Star and the others tensed up as a suave, mature, royal bearing voice resounded around the room as the half-monster princess slowly turns around to see who it belonged to and what she saw may her gulp knowing she is in deep deep trouble. It was a tall lizard man in he wore a black overcoat with golden epaulette on each shoulder, a white under shirt, grey pants that went down to his black boots standing in the giant whole their chariot left in the wall. His dark black hair was tied up in a short ponytail giving off a sophisticated and wise air about him. This was King Toffee, the reigning king of Mewni but most importantly he is Star's father. "I see you made quite a mess of this boy's livelihood my little Star. I would say Nebulous does not get into this much destruction but well I would be lying." He spoke wistfully causing Star a large amount of shame and embarrassment.

"DAD! How did you even find us? I did not even think we were on Mewni? " Star says in a worried tone knowing her father is harder to get away with stuff then her mother who will even join her on her fun every now and then.

Toffee looks around the destroyed shop and sighs deeply as he turns to the boy and the others. " Star when we get home were going to a nice long talk about your actions and also I'm calling your friends parents. After that we will discuss reparations for you destroying what seems to be this boy's entire workshop or place of business", All of them looked down and sighing in defeat knowing there was no way out of it, Pony Head shivered knowing how her dad would react. "Also, it was not hard finding you when I heard a large explosion from the castle and since Nebulous is with your uncle River I thought it had to be you. As for you mister Hector Goring the reparations I mentioned can be discussed at a later time and It seems we might be able to have you help the kingdom of Mewni as a whole a "project" of ours" Toffee declared resolutely making Star wonder what he meant.

"King Toffee that's no-." Before he could finish toffee interrupts him.

"Don't worry it won't be bothersome at all. After all my daughter needs to learn that being a princess has more responsibilities then just going around and hanging with friends and causing mischief." He states plainly his face not changing from its neutral expression as Hector thinks on the offer that the KING OF MEWNI is offering him.

"OK then. Thank you, my king for such a generous response to your daughter's … mishap." The Young boy said gratefully while also trying to lower the trouble star will get in.

Later on, everyone was sent to their dimension home dimension to their parents. Pony Head's father looked apoplectic and started ranting about how his daughter needs to act better. Kelly's parents just looked at her a little disappointed and made her feel shame. As for star, She and Toffee were talking in Star's bedroom. Toffee of course scolded her, "Star you have to be more careful in what you do. You just ruined a boy's future luckily it was nothing that could not be replaced but still. You could have gotten really hurt. I have no idea what me your mother, and brother would do if something happened to you." He did not like being harsh with his daughter but Toffee knew he had to be firm with her or she would never learn her lesson. Just because she is the princess of Mewni does not make her free of consequences. He only hopes the prejudice most of the kingdom has towards monsters, including himself, does come to crush his little girl's dreams. He tucks her in checks again to se all of her scratches are healed perfectly fine.

"Now that we had this talk, goodnight star." Her father Toffee said as he gets up to leave." And Star, happy soon to be birthday." He says with a smile as he kisses her forehead, Star smiled back.

"Thank you, dad, also...you aren't going to send me to...you know." Star asked a little scared that she didn't finish the places name.

"No of course not your mother talked me out of it saying she had a more appropriate "measure" for this behavior. Although you should really go visit your uncle and aunt more they would like to see you more. You would only be going as a visitor. Although I have heard recently that your aunt has developed some headaches recently. " Toffee said sternly as star sighed and lets out a breath of relief. She does think to herself she should probably visit her other relatives as she closes the door.

"Tomorrow is the big day that I finally get the wand and with people might finally see as the next rule" Star said wistfully as she blows out the candle light in her room as she went into a peaceful sleep wile hugging her tail thinking that most of her worries will be gone after tomorrow. Not knowing how long her day tomorrow will be and the journey she will travel for a long time to go. For good or ill Star butterfly has set her on path that will bring her to heaven and hell.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Kingdom of Mewni later on the evening of Star's birthday party, done to be after stump day thanks to the demonic stump demon thing?... Star at this point of time was hanging out with her Uncle River and his family the Johansens. She will be back before the sunset, hopefully. Toffee and Moon were getting ready to give Star the family wand. Toffee was a little worried as he and his wife were walking down the stairs of their castle to the antechamber where their thrones were and where the ceremony would be held.

"My dear, what worries you?" Moon Butterfly asked her husband who snapped out of his train of thought. His wife was a picture of royal beauty with a little flair of excitement that seemed to be in Moon and Star. Her hair was pale blue like stars and done up in the style of a heart. Her dress was a little more formal and conservative than when she was a young woman. Her dress covered her legs and feet nicely not even allowing her feet to be seen. She wore a pleasant blue coat that had a diamond motif on the shoulders. The coat ended at her elbows allowing her elegant hands covered by long thin blue gloves. Toffee new her undershirt was a simple aqua blue t-shirt. He also knew how much his wife hated having her hair done up, preferring it to be let down and free to blow in the wind. He chuckles think how uncomfortable his wife would have been all those stuffy dresses and gowns the ahem, established and experienced generation wear. His eyes locked onto the crystal blue heart scepter she held in her hands that he knew was actually the most powerful item in all of Mewni, The Royal Butterfly Wand.

"Oh yes I'm quite fine my dear." Toffee replied to his wife. Looking away from the wand out the window and in the direction, he knew Star was in

Moon gave her a husband a kind smile and laid a hand on his shoulder, " Toffee it's the day we have been waiting for in dread and happiness. Today we give the wand to our little Star. Plus, she won't be out baby girl forever. She needs to grow up and spread her own wings." Moon said metaphorically and literally considerin mewman physiology. They got to the room and people were there as well to see the next heir to the throne be granted the right of succession, or the wand, from her mother. She smiled salaciously and whispered in his ear, "If you are that worried about do not worry. Like I told you before I have just the thing planned if something goes wrong. Also, do not be to distract now. With all the stress recently for the both of us planning all this I think I might need some Us time. Who knows Star and Nebulous might even get a sibling out of it." She finished her tempting whispering by blowing hot air on his ear.

Toffee restrained a shiver from going down his spine and wondering how his wife can be more of monster in bed than ever he could. He sighed in contentment and mild hunger as he takes out a pocket watch and pops the top showing a beautiful picture him, Moon, a younger star in a nice little dark blue dress shyly hiding behind his leg and Nebulous butterfly in Moon's arms. Staring at the picture nostalgically he pockets the watch, and smiled a somber but happy smile, " I know but the wand is a massive responsibility for her like it was for you in the past. Or do I need to bring up the almost second coming of the Monster Carver?"

When Toffee said that Moon remembered the ups and downs of her childhood, teenage years, and young adulthood. All the memories good and most certainly bad ran through her mind. She sighed at the bitter but sweet memories and still smiled. "Yeah I know but hey Star is different from m.-" before she could finish the large, firm, front doors were knocked down shocking everyone as Star came in ridding a what at first glance looks like a wild unicorn. On closer inspection Moon realized there are ribbons tied to the tail and the word gift on the side of the horse. She figured out this was the present River got Star for her birthday. Moon expected a lot of forgiveness meet to show up in the next few days and weeks. Star jumps off her "gift" horse just as it jumps over the thrones, shattering the wall and leaving multiple debris sprinkling on top of Moon and Toffee. They look at Star who was shaking in excitement and trying to reach for the wand with a look that makes her stop what she is doing and quiet down. Toffee then speaks up getting everyone else's attention but mostly Star's, Moon's and a short black-haired boy dress in royal wear with shining stars in his eyes looking where the gift unicorn ran off. That would be Nebulous Butterfly, Star's brother and Moon and Toffee's second child.

"Star you will be getting the wand but remember you will have to take this seriously. If the wand ever fell into wrong hands or heaven forbid is destroyed would cause irreparable damage to the not only our kingdom but the universe as a whole." He states sternly as he sees Star look up and gently grab the wand from Moon as if it was made of glass. Toffee then looks cautiously at what in his opinion is the kingdom's last resort." It will lead to let's say lots of danger for all of us."

As Moon handed the wand to star it started to glow in beautiful slew of colors but mostly white, black, red. Its appearance was now an exquisite piece of duality a shining silver star in the center of the wand. The left side of the wand were shades of white, sea foam green, star yellow with the wing of a grand butterfly extending it. The right side of the wand was grey, red with the wing design of a grand dragon with the tips being crimson red and the membrane of the wing being a pale peach in color with the claws a shining white. The rod part of the wand started as black or really dark green and "untwirls" into the colors of crimson and white forming each side of the wand. as she smiled at that and looks at her parents and little brother.

"Don't worry Dad I can handle it." Star assured him confidently. Trying to show her family that she can handle the wand's power.

* * *

10 minutes later.

The kingdom was being attacked by a fire elemental of titanic proportions. Its breath was full of flames that melted armor and set trees ablaze. "FEAR ME MORTALS FOR I AM THE FIRE! THE WORLD WILL TURN TO ASH ON THE ORDERS OF MY MASTER! I AM APPO OF THE BURNING PYRE!" yelled the creature to the heavens causing some buildings to shake.

The kingdom and castle were charred and set aflame. Star looked upon the giant elemental and nervously whispers as tears fall from her eyes, "Stop please stop. I do not want anyone else to be hurt. Please Appo I just want this to stop." The giant of flames stops mid breath of roaring to the heavens again and turns towards Star startling everyone. It slowly moves towards her. Moon holds Toffee back for going to save Star, "It is alright dear it should not hurt her."

The elemental begins to shrink as it comes closer to Star the fires it started flowing back into it. Finally, at her height the elemental wipes her tears not burning her but making her feel warm and comfy. "Dry your tears master. I will not harm them anymore. You who have given me life I will follow till my spark ends in ash." States Appo with a nod of respect to Star as he shrinks even further into a small ember and goes into Star's wand.

Star grateful for her "spell" stopping itself and stopping most of the flame. She looks around at all the destruction she caused. Fearing the punishment, she will suffer she runs off with more tears flowing from her eyes.

At the castle Toffee, Moon and Nebulous along with Glossaryck saw this as toffee sighed.

"Did big sister do good?" Nebulous with a curious expression asked his dad who shakes his head no.

"She can't handle it...well she will need lots and I mean lots of training with it...send the guards to get Star. It seems your punishment Moon will be done. It looks like we are sending her to another dimension. Let us see if it can help her out mellow a little and learn some responsibility. Also send a letter to the blacksmith named Hector and Star's friend Kelly. She will probably need a friend and guard." With that he walks away while staring at wanted poster posted throughout most of Mewni in dread. "Ludo the Pariah. Wanted Dead or Alive for high crimes against the crown including: Treason, Theft, Murder, Battery, Public Indecency, Instilling Hate, Destruction of Property Private and Public, and Finally attempts to usurp the royal wand." Was what listed on the poster. Showing what looked a green bird person in a formal uniform with an navy blue overcoat, forest green under shirt, a bone helmet or mask atop his head, and a stare that sends shivers down anyone who looks at the poster.

* * *

10 minutes earlier with Hector

At Hector's place he manages to fix one of his inventions, but when he then looks around his destroyed place and sighs. All his hard-made work destroyed and broken beyond repair not even he can fix them. He was thinking on how to progress further in his future when he heard the door open upstairs. He goes up and grabs a notepad on his way so that he can write down the customer's order. He also grabs his blacksmith apron and in ask in case it might be a rush order.

"Welcome to the Goring Workshop just so you know. We don't have much here after some of my...workshop was destroyed. I however am more than willing to forge what you need within reason" Hector said with a sigh ready to take the customer's order.

The person in what looks like the knight armor of Mewni just chuckled at the blacksmith and speaks. "What no hello, Hector my boy?"

Hector looks up from his note pad and at the person and his eyes grew wide. under his mask as the man in front of him took off his helmet. Showing it was his father who is a 7-foot-tall Mewni man with Green eyes and the same color skin as his son only a little paler from wearing armor most of the day and hair cut short as to not damp up inside the helmet. "Dad! You came to visit!.", exclaimed Hector happy to always see his father Gree Goring.

"Yeppers sport. I came to come see you my little smith. So how has business been?" He asked his son as he ruffled his hair being careful to not hurt him since he is wearing gauntlets.

"Oh it...went sort of well today." Hector replied. Now you have to understand he admired his dad in plenty of ways. Not only was he a great person to be a role model for hector but he was also a captain of the royal guards of the kingdom. Hector works hard to make his father proud of him, but Hector feels like he can always do better. This comes to fact that he is not as much as a fighter as his father and that ever since his mother passed away Hector feels he has been nothing but a let down to his father. Contrary to what his father believes and is very proud of his son.

"Yeah, I can tell I saw the hole in the back of the shop, so it must have been a mess yesterday. What did you do leave some of your chemicals near the forge? Again?" Hector dad ask him since on the way to the shop he saw the large crash around the place and all the debris that was not there a few days ago when he came to visit his son.

Hector rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, " Yeah...that happened yesterday. It seems our house is a portal destination for Princess Pony Head's dimensional scissors. The king mentioned a way to help make up for what his daughter destroyed."

Before the talk could go on any further they heard a loud roar as Hector and Gree looked towards the Mewni castle. What they saw out the window and sees a fire elemental of epic proportions attacking the kingdom as Gree grabs his sword and mounts his horse." Well looks like duty calls see ya later son. I am so sorry I could not stay longer and talk to you. Hopefully you can get the forge fixed up to snuff." With that he gallops off his horse. He galloped off towards the giant 'beast?' so fast he did not even get to hear his son's farewell. Hector just signed and went to sit in a chair near him. He was about to get up and fix lunch when what looked like another customer ran into the crumbling shop.

Hector just began to introduce himself, "Welcome to Goring's Smithy. What wou-."

Before he could finish the guy interrupted mid speech quite rudely, "Message for Hector Goring from his highness King Toffee the First of Mewni." The messenger said giving Hector the letter. He then left on his horse galloping a lot slower than Gree Goring's back to the castle. Hector decides to open the letter and read it. He is quite surprised at the contents.

* * *

Star was eventually found in her room crying in the corner worried to death of her parent's reaction. Her dress sullied and wet with tears of sadness that fell. The only comfort she had was the odd warmth her wand now gave off lighting her room in cool orange glow. When Star was brought before her mother and father. She broke into crying again and clung to her mom's flowing dress staining it with tears as she pleads to her mother, "NOOOO please I can be good. I promise; please don't send me to Saint Olgas for Wayward Princesses!" Star then had a vision of herself on a moving sidewalk heading to a dark and ominous castle where the gates slammed down, and she was forever locked into the "prison" in the shape of a school. Star was making quite the seen where even the driver of the carriage nearby even sweat dropping at the oddly unprofessional behavior of the crown princess was.

"Star...we're not sending you there. Did not remember how I told you yesterday your mother came up with an idea for your punishment." Toffee said trying to get his daughter to calm down and quit making a scene in the courtyard also making her embarrassed since she realized that yes, her father did tell her yesterday.

As Star realized that she let go of her mom's dress and primed up her own dress and wiped her tears, "Oh really then. OK that's really good for me, but why is there carriage prepared then. Oh OH Oh are you going to have me spend the week with uncle river and his family again? I really liked his present!" She asked excitedly. River Johansen was her adopted uncle who has been friends with her mother since her childhood. Her father jokingly says that if he never met Moon, River would have been her father. River to her and her little brother is fun to hang out with...and makes the best roasted meat she's ever had as she licks her lips with her tongue while a little bit of drool falls from her mouth at the thought of the delicious roasted salty flavor.

"Oh no no no. You are definitely not going there to learn responsibility or even as a punishment. You are being punished Star. Your brother is going to visit them though he has been good," a YAY was heard all the way from the castle from Nebulous Butterfly. "You are actually going to a world called Earth." Moon calmy tells Star while wondering how many broken bones the Johansens will have this time from "wrestling" with Nebulous.

"Earth?" Star said confused at never hearing of that world before.

"Yes, Earth you will be staying there for a while. It has no inherent magic or enemies to us or the kingdom, so you should be moderately safe there. Unless you do something that causes problems." King Toffee said as he began to walk towards the carriage while giving Star a look that basically said he knows that she will cause problems and to not. Star cautiously follows along with her mother where her father kindly opens the door and helps her and Star into the carriage.

As they get in the carriage Star looks at Mewni one last time for who knows how long, "Goodbye Mewni."

One of the guards opens up a portal to Earth with a pair of dimension scissors as the carriage goes. In the background hidden behind foliage is a type of frog monster in loose clothe with spiked shoulder pads. He watches the royal family and remembers the name spoken of the world. "Earth then huh. Commander Ludo must know dis at once." He whispers to himself in a thick accent. He quietly opens a portal with his own scissors to who knows where.

* * *

The Carriage appears in front a school named Echo Creek Academy. Toffee and Moon were seen talking to the principle about accepting Star into the school and any other matters needed to be taken care of. Star who was now wearing nice navy blue shirt and skirt combo with gray frills, thigh high socks that crisscrossed on purple and indigo, and crimson boots that looked like smiling monsters with all teeth, was messing with the lights wondering how such a simple switch can bring light instead of a torch or magic.

"Cool! And you said there was no magic here!" Star was really liking the lights as her parents felt embarrassed by her behavior as they talked to the principal.

The principal a short man wearing a grey suit, light purple undershirt and purple bow tie looks at the parents and then Star then back at the parents through his squared rimmed glasses his sight left on the basically talking lizardman wearing a crown. "So, just to be sure your daughter is a hybrid of a monster and a Mewman combined right? Along with being from another dimension?"

Toffee nodded." Yes, that's right." He says with no emotion giving off a chilling look that makes the principal shiver.

The principal then puts a hand on his head and holds up a stern no nonsense look." Look I don't think this will work at all."

"Oh yes it will. Quite easily in fact." Toffee said.

"Really why's that?" The principal asked.

"Because you already enrolled her in your prestigious academy", replied Toffee

"I already enrolled her?" The principal repeated honestly confused what the man meant.

"Excellent and sense she is enrolled her we will be paying for her to stay here. Afterall we must make sure our daughter has the best education," He shows the principal a treasure chest filled to the brim with gems and gold coins and other precious metals. the principal had money signs for eyes, showing his inner greed, and was about to grab the by no means small fortune, but Toffee continues interrupting him." But she also will need a guide to help her out with school and being here on Earth in general."

"Oh, okay then. She will love it here I guarantee it, and… I have just the person in mind." The principal then pushed the button for the loud speaker on his desk and called spoke into it." Marco Diaz to the principal's office Marco Diaz to the principal's office you are needed." He says as he then looks back at Toffee." He will be perfect for the job to help her out. He is what we call the "safe" kid. "

Toffee looks at the principal undecided, so he decides to ask him a few questions." Tell me more about this Marco fellow then." And with this the Fate of Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly became entwined.

A couple minutes later Marco was on his way to the principal's office with a confident look thinking he was in trouble for something...which dropped when he saw a large monster like lizard in a royal suit and a crown on his head. Toffee looks down at Marco with a stern look, he also saw Moon, who Marco will admit is quite fetching, and Star who reminds Marco of a puppy as she chews on a fountain. Until, Marco realizes pieces of the fountain now have bite marks from her really sharp teeth.

"Marco! I want you to meet the newest foreign exchange student Star butterfly. You are just what we need a "safe" kid to show her around." The principal almost suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and pointed at the in again Marco's opinion adorably weird girl who now is attacking the fountain with what almost looks like a wand?

"What?! No-no-no-no! I am completely wrong for this. I'm a misunderstood bad boy! Not some do gooder who shows girls around!" Marco tried to explain to the people in front of him

The principle then pinches Marco's cheek, "You're adorable! Now I'm off to the ice cream shop. Daddy's getting all 52 flavors!" He then walks away carrying the surprisingly heavy chest.

"Don't forget to do paper work for my daughter to attend this school." Toffee chastises the principal in case he forgets." And you." Looks at Marco." Watch my little butterfly carefully if I hear that anything has happened to her because of you...well, let's just say you won't like what I will do to. After all I did not become king for being nice," Toffee said that part darkly and Marco gulps but nodded with that He leaves along with Moon who just looks at her husband for being so overprotective of their daughter.

Marco then looks at star and he saw Star trying to eat the water fountain her sharp teeth were leaving lots of dents in it." Ah...you don't eat that." Marco said as he gets her off the fountain before she could cause any more damage to it.

Later, Marco shows Star around the school; Marco walks as Star skips along quite eloquently. They pass by several students in the hallway staring at Star thanks to her odd skin color and tail. One girl in particular wearing a green beanie decides to follow them and see what this new "girl" has to offer.

"Thanks for showing me around, safe kid." Star said with a gentle smile being truly thankful.

Marco looks at her and feels ashamed of himself. He wanted to be seen as a bad by his peers but especially one person in particular, "What? No! Look, whatever you heard about me isn't true." As he talks Star waves hi to some people who look at her strangely and walk away." I don't know where people get the idea I'm so safe! Oh." He takes Star out the way if a loose tile on the floor by holding her hand very gently." Watch your step their loose tile. It's ridiculous I tell you! "closes an open locker so that Star does not run into it, "Careful. You wear a helmet in the gym shower one time, and you're labeled safe for life! "Marco then gets her out of the way of broken glass." Oops. Broken glass there. Frankly, I like taking risks and would welcome a little more danger in my life."

Star wanting to help her guide and new "friend" get his wish uses her magic and to turn a butterfly into a screeching monster which oddly fails when the butterfly looks more mystical than monstrous. It picks up a nearby student and flies away as the student in awe as golden dust glitters from its wings. The boy seemed able to communicate with it as it flies in another direction the boy is pointing. Marco reacts promptly and shouts. "What the heck was that?!"

Star then looks at him and smiles a little embarrassment, "Oops. Heh. I thought you wanted a little danger. Although my wand seems to be on the fritz I wanted a more monstrous creature." And starts chewing on it.

Marco then looks at her suspiciously." Ah...who or what are you?" He asked her.

"I'm Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension." Star started spinning while making a rainbow over her head with animals on it but the rainbow then catches fire. Marco had a horrified look on his face and he was about to leave since this girl was really freaking him out...but he saw part of the building that caught fire from the rainbow fire looked like it was about to collapse. Right on top of the girl.

"STAR LOOK OUT!" Marco yelled Star looks up to see a part of building was falling right where she was standing. It was about to crush her till Marco quickly tackled her out of the way saving her from any long-term injuries, since her regeneration can cover most wounds. They ended up in a pile with Marco on top holding her close to protect her from anymore debris. This caused both teens to look at each other and blush furiously "Ah I am sorry I just acted," Marco then tries to apologize as he gets off her.:" got to go." With that he then runs off.

Star watches him go...as she puts a hand on her heart she felt it pounding right now as her tail wagged a little she felt something felt a little bit of affection. A small ember beginning to bloom into something more. After all Marco did not know that she can heal from most wounds and yet he still tried to save her, to protect her, and that along with her dad sort of approving of him helped. She did not think it was love yet, but something began to grow inside Star till she heard someone speak up, "So you like playing with fire huh. I think we might just be able to get along" spoke a girl Marco's age wearing an olive-green shirt, turquoise jacket, a yellow skirt, brown boots, and an olive-green beanie hat walk up to her and offer her hand, "Names Janna. Janna Ordonia and you are?"

Star could only look on in glee at making another friend on Earth, "I am Star Butterfly could you mind helping me find this address. I accidently scared my guide off." She embarrassedly asks while showing Janna an address that only made her new friend smirk.

Later on, Marco finally arrived at his house that was in a south western theme and showed his Hispanic heritage. He had a lot of thinking to do after today and the admittedly cute girl he met today even if she was a little strange and had a tail. Blushing at the thought. He walked up to his door and heard laughter on the other side of his house. He came upon quite the surprising sight. His parents were on the couch talking and laughing with Star of all people.

Marco's patens Rafael and Angie Diaz saw him and waved him in, "Oh, Marco! Come meet the new foreign exchange student who's going to be living with us!"

Marco was kind of shocked at this and was stuttering in surprise and a little horror, "Wha...? W-wha...?."

Star then speaks then surprised as well. "What?! I had no idea these were your parents! I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name "Diaz"! I mean Janna did giggle a little when I showed her the address so maybe she knew."

As Marco walked into the house wondering how Janna knew where he lives, probably when she stole his wallet, again. Marco tries to comprehend what all is going on.

Mrs. Diaz then clapped and speak. "Won't it be nice to have Star's upbeat, lively energy around the house? After all you could use a little more excitement in your life son."

Marco and Star look toward him one in pure disbelief the other in joy as Marco speaks ". We could've gotten that from a litter of puppies or a wild dingo.

Star gasps. "I... love... puppies! "Star uses her magic to produce a litter of eight cute puppies in front of everyone, but they were slightly off. About half had two heads and the other half had three heads and what looked like snakes for tails.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz." Aww." They said finding them kind of adorable even if the snake tails kinda freaked them out.

The puppies start wrestling with each other while the snake tail's try to hiss but more come off as being adorable.

Mister Diaz chuckles and then picks up a puppy." Well, they are really cute. "laughing." The puppy's snake tail nibbles on his ear. "Ah they even nibble a little it's so cute.!." He said while laughing with the three puppy heads licking his face and almost covering it in drool that quickly evaporates for some reason.

"Um dad that is still a snake biting your ear? Is it venomous?" he looks at Star who shrugs showing she has no idea and that the spell was not supposed to do that.

Mister Diaz then spoke up again, "Marco, why don't you show Star her new room upstairs?"

Star then jumps with joy, "Yay! New ROOM!."Star then runs upstairs. Marco drags her luggage up the stairs, and the yipping puppies follow along.

* * *

Outside Marco's house perfectly balanced on a tree branch is the frog monster from earlier. His name is aptly Buffrog and he is writing down any details for the location that the princess is located, "Hmm. Good good. The King and Queen must be foolish to leave the princess alone undefended or careless since this world does not look ready to handle something as powerful as the wand. Commander Ludo must know of dis at once." He then pulls out a dark themed pair of skull scissors and cut a portal into dimensional rift.

He appeared in another part of Mewni before a Castle that was esthetically gothic with spikes all over it and the skulls of traitors, liars, and oath breakers laid about. It looked heavily defended against any attacks from the outside. As Buffrog walks inside the other soldiers or monsters inside bow as he comes in and salutes the turned around throne and croaks in respect, "Commander Ludo, I've tracked down Star Butterfly. They've hidden her dimension called Earth She is alone and Unguarded."

Behind the throne, a pair of wise yellowed eyes can be seen as the monster commander Ludo chuckled to himself. The throne turns around to reveal Ludo's truly diminutive size dressed in a formal military coat silver, and darkend brown vest and white undershit. He also wears a bandolier of daggers and short pants and military boots. Even then he looks like a large monster solider toy, but oddly enough cast a shadow in the light that covers the entire room against come sense of his size. "Excellent work, Buff Frog. I figured some form of repercussion would be given to the princess with the summoning of that fire elemental. How reckless of her. So many homes lost. Luckily no one died. Buffrog I want you to take some of our men and test the waters with the princess. Nothing to much now after all We should never interrupt your enemy when they are making a mistake. We need to see whether or not I need to intervene and "talk" with this princess Star." Ludo spoke in an oddly deep voice that demanded respect and makes people forget that he is barely two feet tall.

The toad nodded as he then goes and leaves but is stopped at the last second, "And Buffrog come fully "prepared" to deal with them now they are only children after all. No need to main them is that understood?" Buffrog nods and goes of towards the armory while the other monsters shiver at what happens to those who disobey Ludo.

* * *

Back on earth in the Diaz household Marco show Star to her room, "Here's your new room...!." He drops the luggage and it lands on his foot. Marco yelps in pain," Ow Ow Ow Ow!" Star looks over at Marco and checks his foot.

Star looks at the room and she smiled her sharp teeth showing slightly she then starts mumbling to herself, " Okay... I can work with this." She then takes out her wand as it starts to glow a lively royal purple and forest green, "Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!" Star uses her magic to turn the room into a large castle like rampart that grows out the left side of the Diaz home. Marco looks at this amazed at how looks at the room literally expanded and grew popping up new furniture, weapons, and a growth like aesthetic that almost makes the room feel alive. Star runs to her bed and starts bouncing on it Star then comments, "Ahhh! That's better!"

Marco then makes a not so subtle comment, "Man, I wish I had a room like this."

Star then gasps and stops bouncing and jumps on the floor and looks at him with pure cheerful glee on her face and ask, "You do?!"

Marco looked a little confused, "Huh? What Star no that is not what I meant!" Star runs to Marco's bedroom while holding his hand and she aims her wand in his room."

"Mystic Room Suck Transform! Star creates a black hole that looks more like a giant maw inhaling all from the middle of the floor, sucking up everything in the room as Marco and Star screamed in horror. Marco saw one of the puppies was about to be sucked into the blackhole till till he acted fast and grabbed it and pulled it to safety. the spell was temporary, so the black hole began to lose sucking speed till it disappeared with a loud BURAP as if it had eaten its full.

Marco then looks at Star angry now. "Suck"?! "Suck"?! Why was the word "suck" in that spell!?

"Marco just calm down. We are all alive after all, "As Star was about to finish Marco just told her to shut and she clammed up immediately

Star was a little taken back by Marco outburst. "I don't know! It just came out that way! My magic has been acting against what I want since I got the wand.", Marco groans in response, slams his face on the door, and continues to do so. "I'm sorry, Marco. Uh... how about a little sunshine to brighten your day." Star creates a small sun over Marco's head, but It immediately turns into a raincloud, drenching him in water and shocking him that was the last straw for Marco even if he did not notice how the "water" was soaking into his skin and red jacket only making both glow faintly.

"I can't take this anymore! If you are moving in here. Then I guess I am moving out." Marco moves and slips on the water on the floor. He ends up flipping out the window and making a loud thud.

"Are you okay?" Star asked Marco concerned when she saw him land in a bed of cacti and looked to be in excruciating pain well at first glance. Again neither notice how none of the needles seemed to have drawn blood or even pierced his skin or the jacket just his regular clothes.

"Luckily, the cactuses broke my fall. My clothes are ruined though" He said clearly in discomfort but oddly not in pain.

"Do you need any help? Maybe another spell or I could get your parents?" She tried to ask kindly only be snapped at again by Marco this time in clear anger.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone! Gosh since you got here you caused nothing but problems!" He then gets up dusts himself off and walks away in a huff to who knows where.

Back to Star though, she looks down with guilt now and she lets a tear fall from her eyes. She lets it drop to the ground as she holds up one of the puppies and tries to talk to it while not sniffling.

"Hey...do you think...I'm a terrible person?" She asked the puppy that can look at her sadly and lick her with its two tongues.

Star giggles at the tickling and starts to cheer up just a little bit. "Thanks, little buddy...hopefully I can make it up to him." She said as she looms out the window since she was hoping her new friend will forgive her. She also wonders what this ache in her heart is since she has never felt it before.

With Marco later at night he was in front of a convenience store asking people for spare change. He wants to refill his drink but not only is he out of money he is baned from the store due to the rain cloud over his head. Everyone who walked past him thought he was some kind of crazy person or something as he talked in almost crazy slurs. He jumps back in horror when Star appears and poofs the rain cloud away but not without an odd rainbow floating over his head temporarily.

"STAR!" he said jumping back in fear and surprise.

"Look Marco...I didn't come here by choice...and I didn't mean to be a bother to you. I was just so happy to be somewhere new and making new friends. I became intoxicated with this place and how different it is from my own." She said sadly and looked like it was really getting to her sense Marco noticed the tears on her cheeks that are almost dried up, " And I would like to apologize for all the things I done on what I put you through. I will pack up my things and go find somewhere else to stay. So I am not a bother you," Star said even sadder and was about to leave and pack her things.

Marco's anger dries up completely like water in the desert seeing how torn up Star was about this. He is starting to feel some regret for what he said...but had wide eyes when he saw some monsters behind Star come out from nowhere. Especially one that looks like he is in full plate armor carrying a morning star and a tower shield. "St-Star... behind you." He points, and she looks to see quite a few monsters. In fact some of them she recognizes from wanted posters around Mewni.

"You guys hey serve that half pint upstart Ludo?!" Star asked them and unknowingly angering them for insulting their leader. Star looks all over the place for him.

Noticing her looking around the monster in armor decides to comment, "Dah, commander Ludo asked as to get that wand out of your hands. He did not even dignify you as an enemy, so he sent me instead. Today we are going to take that wand from you. We are going to give it to Ludo and He will do with it as he sees fit. Now give it to us or we will have to start being "rough" with you and your friend.", The armored monster says while cracking his knuckle's through his gauntlets and looking down to them through his helmet.

Star assumes an attack stance." Yeah, I am not giving your boss my wand. He might try to take over the world or something."

Then Marco jumps in front of her. "Hi-yaaa!" Marco drops a three-eyed minion with a punch to the gut and an axe kick to the head causing an awful crack to be heard as the other monsters begin to growl in anger at the attack on their comrade. However, they are waiting their commanders' orders.

Star looks on at Marcia with a small blush on her cheeks. She always loves a good fight and seeing just a little of Marco's fighting skill gets her all warm and her tail waggles in agreement. She then laughs out in joy, "You can fight?! That is awesome and what form is that? I hve never seen anything like that?" She complimented.

"It's called... karate!" He drops Bearnicorn who got impatient and tries to rush him while he is talking with a cross chop. The armored monster waves a command to the other monsters to attack. Star fights Beard Deer who is wielding a hammer that smashes into the ground making cracks and a crater. she kicks him in the stomach, causing he to gasp for having the breath out of him. Star in response kicks him again and takes the hammer out of his hands. Showing off her own monstrous strength Star swings with all her might knocking the deer monster flying. He is caught by the armored monster and seen to be handed to what looks like small arms in a portal.

As Marco punches the minion's two heads continuously Star jumps behind a giraffe-headed minion. "Rainbow hoof buck!" Star wand produces a rainbow-colored bicorn to knock the giraffe minion through a car window and making his neck bend at an odd angel. While fighting another monster Marco opens the car's driver side door, and the giraffe minion's neck stretches and snaps in ways not usually seen as the monster screams in pain.

Star knocks a minion over with her wand, and it whinnies in pain like a horse with how strong her strike is. Marco appears next to her, and they smile at each other as Marco karate-chops the two headed minion but misses and hits in between the neck. The monster smiles and throws Marco towards the armored monster who nails Marco with his shield knocking the breath out of him. "Stay down child. You have interfered enough with us we are here for the wand only." The monster grumbles in a thick accent while he walks towards Star who is fighting the two-headed minion who seems to be a little more competent than the rest. She finally nails him with a spell when she sees the formidable "leader" of the group comes toward her.

Marco trying to make up for what he did earlier tries to attack from behind and strikes him in the head. The armored beings head only moves an inch and replies smoothly, " That is quite the strike boy. If I was a lesser monster you might have damaged my neck. Alas I am not so taste iron." He swings his Morningstar a nailing Marco in the chest sending him flying into the wall of the convenience store and making it crack.

Star in horror runs to Marco to check on him she notice his shirt his shredded a little bruising but amazingly enough his skin is unmarred and unharmed. Star starts to grow angry and to follow her anger the star in her wand turns from a soft silver color to a hard-glowing crimson. She turns on the armored monster and roars a spell she needs for this situation, "FIRE PROVIDENCE BURST!" . From the wand shoots out a brilliant flame that takes the shape of a dragon head that roars in dominance as it races towards the armored fighter. His only reply is to raise his tower shield in defense and blocks the attack from his other troops behind him as the flames nip and bite away at his shield until the spell dies out. Looking around and seeing the torched ends of his shield and the defeated bodies of his allies the armored monster comes to a decision. He turns around and slices open a portal even larger then his scissors and yells into it. "MEDIC! GET A MEDIC STAT!"

A navy blur shoots out of the portal and picks up all of the monster minions before Star can react. The Armored monster pulls up his helmet showing that it was Buffrog.

"This is not over princess. My men have been wounded but we will heal. The only question is can your friend handle the strain like you. No all of us have regeneration as a back up. And remember child there is far more weight to carrying that wand then you will ever know. May your actions make up for the sins and blood on that wand," With that he goes in the portal and closes it.

Marco coughs and gets up not noticing his bruising is disappearing and any scratches he has goes away till they look very minor. Adrenaline runs through his body and he was thrilled that was one of the best times of his life. "That was amazing! I was amazing! You were amazing!"

Star then looks down in shame at what the monster said but glad that Marco was okay overall, "Yeah. I guess we were. ...Well... I should probably go pack my room and bags since it seems all I bring is pain and destruction to you," Star then began to walk away sadly as her thoughts think back to the ominous words spoken by that monster. Marco goes to stop her by grabbing her arm making her blush at the familiar warmth in her chest, but he didn't see it.

"Wait Star! I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with us with me. This has been one of the most outrageous days sure, but it is also the most fun I have ever had!" Marco admitted in his own way.

Star looks at him then in surprised then smiler very widely showing off all her sharp teeth. "Really?! Hugs!" Star hugs Marco, and he gives a small smile while also blushing at being hugged by a girl for the first time that was not his mom. They started walking home, as they got back they saw who Star recognized as Janna sitting Marco's couch eating popcorn while watching a movie, "Sup guys what took you so long. Came to check up on my new friend Star and I find out you went and became a hobo Marco?"

"Janna, What the heck are you doing in my house. How did you even get in!" yelled Marco in surprise while Star was touched one of her new friends came to check on her.

"Your parents gave me a key after I so kindly returned the one you lost in case you ever got locked out and you were not home." Janna mentioned while leaving out how the key she "found" was taken from Marco's pocket when he was distracted at staring at "someone".

Marco just signed in resignation at her actions," You know what I just had a fabulous evening and am now going to relax and rest and maybe make snacks for my new friend." He said looked at Star making her blush a little as he walks over to Janna and takes the remote from her and changes the TV to a movie he thinks Star will like. Both Star watched curious since she never had seen a TV let alone a movie. She decides this would work and sits between Marco and Janna and leans on Marco happy to have new friends. She will have to warn her parents about what happened today though. She also may need to look into the history of her wand


	3. Chapter 3

In Mewni at Hector's workshop, Hector was packing his bags, tools, and anything else he could scavenge from his destroyed workshop. He gripped the letter in one hand that was given to him by the messenger the other day. On it can be seen the official royal seal of the Mewnan Royal Family, this basically meant that Hector was officially summoned to Mewni castle. For what He had no clue but hoped is was the reparations King Toffee mentioned to him a few days ago.

"OK that should be just about everything. Wait a second how could I forget about Adome." Hector pats his forehead for forgetting about his pet who thankfully was not living in his workshop but the actual house above that was not destroyed by the chariot. As he looks around and smiles, Hector grabs a piece of bread from his lunch on the table next to him and gets on his knees and whistles a small melodious tune he hums while smiting. From her hiding spot comes out a small baby red mewnan porcupine with beautiful ruby red quills, that are harder than gemstones and stronger than most mewnan metals, who comes and eats the bread out of Hector's hand as he smiles and pets her. "There you are girl. I was worried you might have scampered off and not been able to come with me." He said while petting her and picks her up. "So how have you been my little prickly lady?" He asked his small friend gently so as not to scare her and get stuck with quills through his blacksmith clothes, again. Then he heard a gentle but firm knock on the door which startled Adome and she jumps out of his arms and runs of to hide. Luckily Hector was not poked or got new holes in his uniform and goes to answer it. He opens the door and is pleasantly surprised to see the aqua green haired girl from a few days ago, Kelly I think her name was.

"Hey Hector. How are doing today." She greeted as she sticks a hand out of her hair showing that she also got a letter from King Toffee and Queen Moon." I got a letter from Star's parents that summoned me to come see them while also coming by to pick you up. I also just came here to check on you and you know again apologize for destroying, you know, your livelihood. Hey maybe I can help by offering you some business I always need my swords sharpened and fixed." She explains to the young Blacksmith by also showing a sword pulled from within her hair..

"Oh, OK well let me get my pet and stuff. Also, I see the wear on the sword. I can sharpen it later and maybe make it a little more aerodynamic for a better swing." He said as he tries to grab something while also looking over the blade. He lifts with all his might to pick up his case.…...but it was too heavy as he lifts it as he was struggling to hold it and his face turns red in exertion.

Kelly thinking, he could use a hand walks up to him and offer some help, so she speaks up. "Need any help?" Kelly asked Hector if he needed any aid.

Hector looks at her then at the heavy bag of his, "Oh no no, I got this Kelly. Its much appreciated but I could not ask you to carry this for me." He takes a deep breath and lifts with all his might. He finally picks up his bag and makes two steps forward ...only to fall down face first leaving a small indention in the ground. He then looks up at Kelly who was looking down at him with her eyes just blinking with a "are you okay" look to them. "Ok...maybe I do need some help. I still could not ask you to carry this heavy bag when I hold nothing."

"Good now." She pointed to a spot in her hair. "Why don't you just put all your stuff in here."

Hector looks at her in befuddlement and confusion wondering if she could have misspoken, "Ah I am sorry, but could you repeat that. I could have sworn you asked me to put it in your hair?" He asked what she meant and whether he may need to take her to a doctor for a concussion.

"Just put it in here it will help you out a lot." She says to the confused blacksmith and shows him by effortlessly sliding her sword into her hair with no discomfort or pain to her.

"Ah...ok." Hector said as he takes a deep breath and lifts his large bag. He strains a lot and gets it into her hair. The part she pointed at anyways...when he put it in he was surprised when it became weightless and just up and vanished into her hair. There was no sign if the bag at all and it did not look any more discomfort was happening to Kelly by having what have must have weighed several hundred pounds worth of materials and tools. "Wow I think I will fix your sword on the house if you can help me hold my tools." Hector stated in awe at the certainly amazing physic defying power.

Kelly smirked as she explained what might seem to impossible to Hector." My hair is kind of let's say a pocket dimension. I can fit lots of stuff in there even people." She says while winking at him. Noticed by Hector her hair shakes showing something IS living in it. Kelly then saw a red like creature run across the floor and hide in another corner. She curiously asked Hector." Hey what's that?" She asked Hector as she points where the small red creature ran off to.

"Oh, that's Adome she's my pet porcupine. I found her a while ago eating out of my trash bin out back. Poor dear looked starved and was eaten used corn cobbs." Hector said as he walks to her and he picks her up Adome looks at Kelly a little afraid at the moment with her razor-sharp quills moving to shield her like a phalanx of ancient Sparta. "there there Adome don't worry she won't hurt you she's very nice." Hector said in a very kind voice that seemed to calm her down a little and then Hector looks at Kelly." She's shy around new people. It will take a while before she gets used to you." He said as Kelly nodded in understanding and a little fear wondering how in the name of Eclispsa Hector found a Mewman red porcupette known to skewer Mewman knights whole and eats lava rocks out of a volcano.

"Well with all that done Hector. Ready to go?" Kelly asked very politely as Hector replies in the positive as he puts his pet into his backpack. Since she likes to sleep and be close to him, Hector left her in his pack as the duo travel to through the kingdom of Mewni to the Royal Palace.

* * *

At the Royal Palace of Mewni

Toffee and Moon were waiting for the arrival of Kelly and Hector, Toffee and Moon were waiting patiently for them to reply to their summons. A watched as a guard ran in and saluted to them.

"What is it?" Moon asked sternly but politely the guard then bowed before them.

"Your majesties the people you have requested to arrive are here. They also seem to have brought something else with them." The guard sweated as he replied. This caused Toffee and Moon to smile but also raise an eyebrow at who else came with them.

"Good send them in." Moon said pleased as the guard nodded. He then went to retrieve them and when he came back he had Hector and Kelly following him while nervously looking at Hector's backpack. Moon then told the guard to leave them then as he did so leaving the four alone. Toffee then decided to bring up a greeting first.

"Ah I am glad you two could have made it on such notice. Especially with you fixing your shop. I heard from your father Hector." Toffee said to the two teens in the royal throne room. This made both teens blush on such politeness.

"It's an honor to be here your majesty's." Hector said a little nervous after all he's right now in front of two ruling monarchs of the world they lived in. Who would not be nervous...well Kelly was not worried at all since she is familiar with both of them.

"So, Queen Moon, King Toffee, why have we been summoned?" Kelly asked both curiously but not disrespectfully even if she was Star's friend her parents are still royalty.

Moon was the first to approach the topic as she stands up and walks towards them while they both noticed some papers she was holding." Well we're sending you both to where star is. the world known as Earth. Both of you though are going for vastly different reasons."

Both Kelly and Hector had a confused look. "Earth?" Bother Hector and Kelly asked as Moon explained a brief summary of what it looked and where they would be going to a place called Echo Creek to stay with the Diaz family. They already asked the parents to be approved. After all they do not want to be too burdensome on the family.

Toffee then gets off his thrown and grabs the papers from his wife. Showing the two teens that it is the wanted poster of "Ludo the Pariah" making both flinch. They both know Ludo is a menace plaguing Mewman society with raids on corn stores and freeing monster prisoners. "So, Kelly and Hector, I need you to if able to go to Earth and help Star. Kelly since has bragged about your swordsmanship you will be sent to protect Star as a pseudo bodyguard. She mentioned recently that she was ambushed by Ludo's forces and I worry for her safety. You look like a mostly normal human with your hair up, so you can blend in better than any of our knights. You Hector are being commissioned by the royal family to act as our liaison for repair and maintenance of the house Star lives in and the surrounding area. She is prone to break things on accident or pull others into her destruction." Which makes both teenagers nod their heads in embarrassment at how Star MAY BE accident prone. "We also have on good authority by your father that, "My boy can fix just about anything. You break it and he can fix it faster than you can blink.". This made Hector blush at the praise from his father. "She's currently living in a pleasant household with a nice family called the Diaz's, but I cannot force you to accept this. It is up to you to decide however, Hector you will be compensated for your efforts and work. I know the dangers may be many and that Ludo is to not be underestimated but I need a form of safeguard to make sure my daughter is safe. So, I beseech you for aid."

With that said both then think on this life changing request, " I'll do it. Heck who knows we could go on more adventures. Never a dull day with Star." Kelly said speaking up first and giving a short laugh at the adventures she may have with Star. Her hair shaking as if someone is giggling

"Me too I suppose Milord. It would be interesting to go to a new world and what knowledge they have" Hector said interested as well since he likes to make new things all the time.

"Good, I cannot thank you enough for both yours help. Now let us send you on your way." He claps his hands then and a guard came in with dimensional scissors and cut open a portal for the two that looked like it goes to another world.

"This portal should take you both to earth good luck and have safe travels. Please if possible keep my daughter out of harm." Moon said not as a ruler, but a mother worried for her daughter as she waves the teens waves off. They then go into the portal then and the guard seals is shut. Toffee looks on in contemplation until his wife walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek, "Do not worry dear they should help keep her safe."

Toffee's only reply was a solemn response, "I can only hope that our past will not effect her future and that our failures do not doom her." He looks off on the horizon as the sun shines on Mewni thinking all the things done leading up to this kingdom and the sacrifices he and moon had to make. They never did find out what spooked the guard.

* * *

In the UNDERWORLD (Which is Clearly not Earth!)

Both Hector and Kelly saw the world around them and it did not fit the description on what they were given on earth.

Earth from what they were told had plenty of houses, grass, and some trees. Hector could only look around in befuddlement at the pyres of rock, fire, and what looked like lava in some places. Adome jumped out of his bag and ran towards a steaming hot rock nibbling on it with no ill effects to her.

"So, this is Earth? Huh I thought it would be less you know, on fire?" Hector spoke the main thought on his mind while going to stop Adome from eating off the ground.

"No dude it's not and this is obviously not earth." Kelly stated to Hector as he turns and looks at her as she went on." This is the underworld which means that guard was incompetent and sent us to the wrong place." Kelly said with an annoyed sigh as she tied he hair showing her purple striped sweater and shorts along with her sneakers. This comment got Hector to look at her in slight fear.

"Wait isn't the underworld ruled by the Lucitor family? And whose crown prince has major anger issues and almost destroys everything when he is enraged with fire and brimstone?" He asked her, and she nodded." Oh well I hope he does not disintegrate us then for intruding."

"I honestly think he would be pretty chill as long as we do not annoy him or make fun of him. Honestly I think he is our best bet of getting to Star's place of residence." She stated while going off in some random direction. Hector decided to follow her since A) he does not want to be alone in the underworld and B) does not want to miss out on a new experience of a lifetime. Also, Kelly probably knows this place better than he ever could and has a better chance reaching the Lucitor family castle. Hector then noticed a castle in the distance. The castle seemed slightly smaller than the Butterfly castle but had more darker color tones and slightly more gothic but more in a dark mysterious way not a monstrous horror way. They stopped in front of the castle door with gargoyles guarding it on either side. He looks to Kelly and ask the obvious question.

"OK then should we knock to get their attention or is there a bell we ring?" Hector asked Kelly who shakes her head no and holds up a hand and made a countdown of 3...2...1 motion with her hands and then demonic guards came running out of the door and surrounds Kelly and Hector with Adome hiding in his pack. They aimed their spears, swords, and oddly enough some weird bone like weapon that looks like a saw with real teeth of some monster or beast. In response Hector and Kelly do the obvious and hold their hands up in surrender. They brought to their knees and in cuffs but before they were probably taken to the dungeon they are interrupted by a yell.

"WAIT!." the guards stop and turn and immediately bow in respect to the prince of the Underworld Tom Lucitor. He had spiked salmon pink hair, pale lilac skin, two horns, a third eye, and wore a ripped red tee shirt with a red star with it being surrounded in a dark ominous circle. He also wore ripped black shorts with a studded belt and dark brown tipped light brown boots. He had an annoyed look on his face and seemed to be holding what looked like an adorable rabbit that threw off the Prince of the Underworld vibe he gave off. He asked in an annoyed tone "What are you doing?"

"We were taking these trespassers to a cell. To you know torture them and make them talk of why they are here. Make them beg God for the torture to stop. You know the usual business." One said with an odd feel of nonchalance like he did not just say he was going to brutally torture Kelly and a now shivering Hector. The demon fit the description of a biblical demon much better than Tom with pointed horns, red skin, bat wings, and what looks like a pointed tail. The guard has a scary, ominous, and deep voice that oddly reminded Kelly of Hector with his smiting mask on.

"First this is why we do not get more visitors and diplomats teleport straight to the throne room. Second, they are not to be tortured one is an acquaintance of mine. Her name is Kelly and friend? ... I am going to assume friend since Tad is still dating Kelly to my knowledge. So, let us just be "civil" for once and not torture them okay." Tom ordered while petting the adorable rabbit. Oddly enough Kelly's hair shakes in response to Tad. Hector wondered if Kelly named her hair since it seems sentient or that is what is living in her hair.

"As you wish milord Tom." The demon guard said in clear disappointment and gave off the feel of a puppy that was denied its favorite toy. The cuffs were removed from Kelly and Hector allowing them to massage their hands from the minor discomfort and to stand up straight.

"Kelly, I am going to be honest what are you even doing down here? You usually stay out of the underworld? "Tom asked them curious.

"Sorry about the inconvenience Tom we were kinda sent here by accident. Probably need to send a letter to King Toffee and Queen Moon to educate that incompetent guard." Kelly tells him." We were supposed to go to a Dimension and land on a planet called Earth. We were requested to go protect Star in my case and in Hector's fix what she breaks."

When she said Star's name Tom's eyes lit up and a giddiness entered his tone. " Now that you mentioned Star how is she doing. Does she talk about me at all? Did she keep my present I gave her?" Tome asked with a tone that slowly sounded desperate as he pets the bunny more and more. No one notices the lowly dimmed red glow in the "bunny's" eyes as it signs in contentment.

Hector noticed Tom's expression and tone. The only thing that comes to his mind is that he might be her Ex or something since he did not recall hearing any news of courting of the princess recently. Hector was just glad Adome finally calmed down and settled back into his pack her quills no longer "poking" him too hard.

Kelly gulps in nervousness bares her courage and tells him news that she KNOWS will set him off, "No Tom, she has not mentioned you. On the bright side she does wear the headband you gave her." Kelly said adding the last bit for comfort as Tom looks slightly down takes a deep breath. He sets his bunny down and then looks at Kelly and Hector.

"Can you excuse me for a second. I have to release some steam and it would be rude as a host to show an "unbecoming" side of me to you in my own home." He spoke politely and goes off somewhere and yells to his heart's content. Fire can be seen erupting under the door closed behind him. This startled Adome again and Hector felt her shaking in his back pack poking him again and drawing a small unseen amount of blood. Hector winces in pain but is used to such minor pricks from Adome. Tom then comes back calmed down." Ok...I'm ready so you need help getting there or would like a one-way trip back to Mewni, so you can try this again."

"We would prefer going straight to Earth honestly. I do not feel comfortable going back to Mewni to ask the King and Queen to teleport us again. Do you by chance have a more accurate way of getting there?" Hector asked now while trying to calm his afraid friend.

"Yes, I do now I need you two to hold my hands now so when I teleport us you do not wind up in multiple places… in pieces." He tells them offering them a hand each which they accepted quite quickly." OK I sense someone making a demon summoning. Specifically an old one not seen in centuries. Weird? I don't know what part of Earth it will lead to but still I should be able to get you to Earth regardless." As he said that a flash of demonic energy would be seen and they were gone leaving nothing but dust in their wake.

* * *

On Earth (The Right One) in the Diaz Household.

Star was trying, a new food to her but quite common on earth. It was called Pizza and it had extra gooey cheese on it and rich tomato sauce warming her mouth as she ate the decadent delicacy.

"Oh, Marco the things this circle food is doing to my mouth. I cannot describe the things it is doing to my tum tum and how it makes feel all warm and cozy." she said stuffing a whole slice into her mouth and then another showing how much she can actually eat. Making Marco wonder where she put it all honestly. Janna unknown to the other parties was looking through Star's spell book that she apparently did not tell Marco about yet. She came across an interesting spell that she wanted to try.

"Hey, Janna what are you doing exactly on my living room floor?" Marco asked her.

"Just trying to summon a demon since you know apparently magical girls from other dimensions exist." She replies to him while almost finishing it the spell and waving her hand in Star's direction to prove a point. Now what can she get out of this?

"Oh ok-WAIT WHAT?" before Marco could stop her she finished, and in a burst of crimson light and slight flames appeared that blinded all the people in the room temporarily when that cleared they saw three people in the middle of the summoning circle. Star's eyes widened in surprise at who was in the circle.

"Hector? Kelly?" She says surprised, but she then glared at the last one in the cirlce." And Tom." She said slightly angry at seeing her ex there. Tom's only reply was to wave at her. Janna looks at Tom and a very NOT innocent smile comes onto her face.

"I wanted to summon a demon,… but never in my wildest dreams did I expect to summon a hunk instead. Care to make a DEAL" Janna questioned with a slight chuckle. Tom slightly embarrassed at never having such blatant "flirting" he was going to go with flirting. First though he had to acknowledge the elephant in the room that is his ex.

"Hey star I-." Star interrupts quite fiercely before Tom can finish even speaking

"Oh no out out. I'm not dealing with you now and all the baggage that comes with it." Star said a little angry.

"Oh, don't worry I'm going I just came to drop these two off. By the way Star even if you do not believe I have changed just a little bit. Also, thanks for summoning straight to Star's house saved me a lot of trouble. If you need something just write my name in the circle its Tom Lucitor." As with that he holds back his anger teleported back to the underworld much to Janna disappointment, but she was glad she was able to summon the hunk again at a later point.

"Whelp now I got a hot demon's "number". Thanks, Star you just keep making my days more "interesting"." Commented Janna memorizing the name to her memory just in case.

"Oh man. Why did HE of all people have to know where I am now." Star said to herself as she turns to Kelly and Hector completely ignoring but acknowledging what Janna said.

"Kelly! Hector." Star said with a smile and hugs Hector and Kelly and Kelly hugged back as Star released them. Hector just felt awkward being hugged by a pretty girl" So what are you two even doing here?" Star asked them

"Oh, your dad sent us here to help out. I am really glad though that I get to spend more time with one of my closest friends on a regular basis." Kelly said.

"I'm here since I kinda want to see what knowledge Earth has to offer...since as Star mentioned my livelihood was building and forging. Also, King Toffee asked me to help fix the damage Star makes as a paid job. Do you by chance have a basement?" Hector asked, not noticing the fact he made Star blush in embarrassment of her own dad not expecting her to NOT cause destruction and property damage.

"I think there is...oh Marco meet my friends Kelly and Hector it seems more people might be living here." Star said excited while Marco had wide eyes at everything that just played out in front of him

"Oh boy." Marco says knowing this will get messy later but cannot complain about having new friends.


End file.
